


Webcam / Local God / Website

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: ffviii_100, M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell comes across a website that does live webcams. He quickly figures out who is the anonymous person is that he's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam / Local God / Website

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally three drabbles done for the FFVIII_100 community on LJ.

The guy's room looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it, so he left it for later, when his eyes weren't riveted to the screen by a very sexy male figure masturbating.

Zell couldn't tell who it was, the angle of the camera cut the guy off at the neck, but left everything below that for a visual feast. Headphones were firmly planted to listen to the other's voice; Zell couldn't help but moan in time with the man as he brought himself to a climax.

With an orgasm and a low growl, the who fell into place for Zell.

*

Zell certainly didn't expect to see the man who performed so amazingly so soon, but there he was: LocalGod. A small blip on the screen showed that "LocalGod" went into the chat room called Webcams. Zell followed, again.

A request popped up for a private chat and the small blonde grinned as he clicked the "accept" button.

LocalGod: Back for another showing?  
InsatiableMe: How often do you do this?  
LocalGod: For free? Every couple of days.  
InsatiableMe: Free?  
LocalGod: Yeah.  
InsatiableMe: How much you charge, Seifer?  
*LocalGod has logged off*

Zell's laughter stopped when he heard a knocking at his door.

*

The pounding on the door wasn't stopping, but the sound of a growl could be heard. Zell answered the door, a slight smile on his face.

That smile was wiped off his face when a tall gunblader barged into his room. His voice clipped and dangerous. "If you say anything, to anyone, Hyperion will taste your blood Dincht."

"Get off." He shoved the bigger man’s hands away. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes, sneered. "The website."

"Website?"

"Never mind." Seifer let go and walked back to his room, suspicious and dissatisfied.

Zell smiled, "LocalGod my ass!"


End file.
